McFly: Dougie un demi
by Insalia
Summary: OS. Yaoi. Pones. Dougie cache un petit secret mais ses camarades vont vite le découvrir.


Titre : Dougie ½

Auteur : Alia

Fandom: McFly

Pairing: Danny/Dougie (Pones)

Rating: M

Disclamer: Bon tout le monde connait le topo ? Tout ceci est une fiction, donc imaginaire. Rien n'est vrai (ou alors j'ai le don de double vue sans le savoir ?) et je ne fais aucun profit… ça se saurait sinon.

Note: Os inspiré du manga Ranma 1/2, je suis restée très enfantine ! Bref, j'ai quand même pris quelques liberté, après tout c'est ça aussi la fiction ! Bonne lecture.

Dougie un demi

Sa vie avait toujours été un calvaire. Il avait eu le malheur de naitre garçon... enfin ça, il le gérait plutôt bien... ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était la réaction de son corps à l'eau chaude. A chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait plongé dedans, il se transformait. En fille. C'était dérangeant. Et pas vraiment normal. Il devait être très prudent chaque fois qu'il y avait de l'eau autour de lui car si quelqu'un le découvrait il était mal. Vraiment mal. Et le fait d'être dans un groupe de musique connu n'aidait pas. Surtout quand les personnes avec qui vous passez tout votre temps aiment faire des blagues. Et c'était justement à cause d'eux qu'il se retrouvait à présent enfermé dans le dressing, complètement paniqué. Harry et Danny se taquinaient plutôt violemment et avaient engagé une bataille de nourriture dans leur loge, bataille qui avait d'ailleurs rapidement dégénéré. Les aliments volaient et quand Tom se reçu une banane, sans peau, dessus ce fut le début des hostilités. Pour se venger, il avait attrapé ce qui se trouvait à porté de main et l'avait lancé à l'aveugle vers ses amis... et vers Dougie qui se retrouvait malheureusement à leurs côtés.

Et Tom n'avait lésiné sur la vengeance. En effet, la première chose à sa portée avait été la casserole d'eau chaude. Et le batteur s'était retrouvé asperger de pratiquement tout le récipient. Il avait alors hurlé... d'abord parce que de l'eau chaude ne faisait pas du bien et surtout parce qu'il avait senti son corps se changer brusquement en fille. Affolé, il avait prit ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, espérant juste qu'aucun des garçons n'ai aperçu le changement qui s'effectuait. Comme si le monde était contre lui, le malheureux petit blond avait dû s'enfermer dans la première pièce c'est à dire... le dressing. Entouré de tous les habits possibles et imaginables, il se demandait comment il allait se sortir de ce, il fallait le dire, merdier. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entreprit de ressortir et de se diriger nonchalamment vers les toilettes... histoire de pouvoir se mettre de l'eau froide dessus et de pouvoir redevenir un homme, un vrai. Le destin ne sembla pas de son avis quand de violents coups s'abattirent sur la porte heureusement fermée à clef et qu'une voix bien connue se mit à brailler:

"**Dougiiiiiiie**** ! Est-ce que ça vaaaaaa ? T'as rien ?**"  
"**Nan Dan' j'ai rien.**" soupira le bassiste, amusé par le ton qu'avait pris son ami.  
"**Ouvre moiiiii ! J't'en pris ! Allez...**"  
"**Nan j'peux pas.**"  
"**Mais... pourquoi ? Oh mon dieu, tu es brûlé c'est ça ? Tu es devenu tout rouge et t'as des cloques ? C'est ça ?**" s'alarma le chanteur.  
"**Mais non Danny. J'ai juste... euh... besoin de rester seul**." le rassura Dougie en se demandant où son meilleur ami pouvait aller chercher toutes ses idées.  
"**T'es sur ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**"  
"**Non je ne... SI ! Dan, tu peux... me ramener de l'eau ? Froide ?**"  
"**De l'eau froide ?**" répéta le chanteur complètement perdu.  
"**Ouais. Rapidement s'il te plait !**"  
"**Pas... pas de soucis. Okay. Je... reviens...**" dit Danny surpris.

Tandis que Danny cherchait activement de l'eau froide, Dougie plongeait dans ses pensées:

_Et merde ! Comment je vais faire ? C'était moins une cette fois, ils n'ont rien dû voir sinon Danny m'aurait fait une réflexion. Ou Tom, ou Harry. Mais comment je vais leur expliquer que je me sois barré en courant ? Et que j'ai demandé de l'eau froide ? Aaaaaah ! Purééééééée ! J'vais jamais m'en sortir !_ _Ils vont me prendre pour un monstre. Ils voudront plus jamais me parler après ça. Et le groupe sera fini. Notre amitié aussi. Et... merde Danny... J'veux pas qu'il me voit comme un monstre. J'veux pas être éloigné de lui. J'supporterai pas de ne plus vivre avec lui, de ne plus voir sa bouille les matins, de ne plus entendre ses plaisanteries, ses conneries. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Je tiens beaucoup trop à lui..._

"**giiiiiie**** ? Dougiiiiiiie !**" hurla une voix, le sortant de ses pensées.  
"**Hein ? Quoi ?**" répondit-il maturément.  
"**Et ben ? Tu fous quoi ? J't'appelle depuis dix minutes ! J'ai ton eau froide !**"  
"**Okay****. Merci Dan'. Tu... t'as qu'à la poser devant la porte...**"  
"**Ben... okay...**"

Attendant quelques secondes, Dougie déverrouilla la porte doucement et l'ouvrit prudemment. Chose qui ne servit à rien puisqu'un corps lui tomba dessus en hurlant un "**J'te tiiiiiiiiens**" sonore. Ne s'y attendant pas, le bassiste tomba à la renverse avec dans les bras le corps de son meilleur ami... et plus si affinités.

"**Aïeuuuuuh**** ! Putain Danneuuuuuh ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ?**" brailla Dougie.  
"**...**" eut-il comme réponse.  
"**Dan ?**" marmonna Dougie en se frottant la tête douloureusement.

N'entendant que le silence il se tendit soudain, se rappelant que son corps était toujours marqué d'attributs féminins. Et vu la position dans laquelle ils étaient le jeune Jones avait du s'en rendre compte ! Baissant la tête, il vit son ami la tête entre ses deux seins, ne pouvant apparemment pas bouger, sous le choc. Ce fut le jeune Poynter qui le repoussa loin de lui, rougissant furieusement avant de marmonner un "**pervers**" bien senti.

"**Quoi ? Moi je suis un pervers ?**"  
"**Oui toi ! Tu restes la tête dans mes... mes seins !**" bégaya Dougie.  
"**Et toi alors ! Tu as des _SEINS_ !**" brama Danny.  
"**Merci Dan' j'avais remarqué !**" cria Dougie, la voix étranglée et des larmes dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme devenu femme sentait que les larmes de tarderaient pas à couler à flot. L'inconvénient, enfin l'un des nombreux inconvénients, de se transformer en fille c'était qu'il héritait de leur tempérament... versatile. Les hormones quoi. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça et c'est d'un geste rageur qu'il enlaça ses jambes contre sa poitrine maintenant imposante pour cacher son visage au creux de ses genoux.

"**Dou... Doug ?**" murmura Danny peu sur de lui.

Le pauvre Jones ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait devant lui son meilleur ami apparemment devenu sa meilleure amie, sanglotant. Prit d'un flash d'intelligence, il referma la porte doucement avant de s'approcher de la forme au sol. Il s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras sur ses épaules. Ne s'attendant pas à un geste de réconfort, le bassiste se serra contre le corps chaud offert et continua de pleurer, déversant sa peine hors de lui. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, le silence seulement troublé par les sanglots de plus en plus espacé du musicien. Quand enfin les larmes se furent tarirent, Danny prit la parole en demandant doucement:

"**Doug... Tu... tu peux m'expliquer ?**"  
"**Je... je suis désolé.**" murmura-t-il.  
"**Désolé ? De quoi ?**"  
"**D'être un monstre... Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus jamais me voir.**" chuchota-t-il, désespéré.  
"**Voyons Doug, t'es pas un monstre. Et j'voudrais jamais ne plus te voir !**" réagit Danny.  
"**Bien sur que si je suis un monstre ! Je me transforme en fille, Dan' ! Quand j'ai de l'eau chaude sur moi je deviens une putain de fille !**" se lamenta Dougie.  
"**Oh. C'est pour ça alors.**" comprit enfin Danny.

Mal à l'aise, Dougie détourna les yeux et s'éloigna de la chaleur réconfortante de son meilleur ami. Sa tête lui tournait et son cœur commençait à battre la chamade. Et il savait bien pourquoi. Danny l'attirait. Il ne savait pas si c'était son côté fille ou s'il était gay mais le fait était là... il avait une envie folle de son meilleur ami. Il se retenait à grande peine de ne pas lui sauter dessus. Danny ne sembla pas percevoir le trouble qu'il éveillait chez son ami puisqu'il attrapa son visage de sa main droite et le força à le regarder. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux plein de désir de Dougie et il lui sourit gentiment. De ce sourire qui faisait craquer toutes les filles.

"_Oh mon dieu..._" pensa Dougie, "_Ce sourire ! Et ces yeux ! Bleu étincelant ! Il est magnifique. Il est si... désirable ! Je comprends pourquoi nos fans le trouvent si sexy. Je comprends pourquoi elles hurlent à chacun de nos concerts, à chacune de ses apparitions. Il est un véritable Dieu vivant. Un appel à la luxure._"

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte les deux amis se fixaient, s'observant attentivement, se détaillant. Ils se penchèrent doucement l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres finirent par se frôler doucement pour s'embrasser en un chaste baiser. Ils se découvraient au travers de contact. Les mains du blond s'agrippèrent au t-shirt légèrement humide de Danny alors que ce dernier plaçait l'une de ses mains sur la taille de son vis-à-vis, l'autre glissant derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui.

"**Oups. Je crois qu'on dérange !**" ricana une voix bien connue.

Ils se séparèrent, comme deux gamins pris en faute. Rougissant vivement, ils baissèrent les yeux au sol sous les regards amusés de leurs deux amis qui les cherchaient depuis quelques minutes. S'éloignant légèrement de Dougie, le jeune guitariste laissa alors pleine vision aux deux autres sur le corps du bassiste qui se figeait de peur. En effet s'ils n'avaient à première vue pas constater les changements, ils ne pouvaient à présent plus les ignorer. La bouche de Tom sembla se fracasser au sol tandis que les yeux d'Harry s'ouvraient en grands, semblant vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Danny, tout naïf qu'il était ne sembla rien remarquer du trouble de ses amis et fut tout étonner d'entendre Dougie marmonner:

"**Je... je suis désolé.**"

En prononçant cette phrase, il eu comme un air de déjà vu. Il se demanda un instant si ça finirait aussi en baisé langoureux avant de secouer énergiquement sa tête et de revenir à la réalité. Ses deux amis le fixaient, abasourdis. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut Tom:

"**Je... tu... as des seins ?**"  
"**Oui**" soupira Dougie.  
"**Pincez-moi, je rêve ?**" demanda très intelligemment Harry.  
"**D'accord...**" s'exclama Danny en pinçant le batteur.

Celui-ci hurla dans des notes tellement aiguë que même Dougie et sa voix à présent plus féminine ne pourraient pas attendre. Les trois autres regardèrent Harry avec un sourire amusé.

"**Hey, Judd. Tu viens de me percer les tympans avec ton cri de donzelle !** " s'amusa le pinceur.  
"**J'aurai personnellement dit cri de castra... Mais donzelle marche aussi.**" ajouta Tom.  
"**J'vous emmerde les mecs**" répliqua très spirituellement ledit castra.

Ils se sourirent avant de reporter leur attention sur Dougie qui n'avait rien dit alors qu'il était d'habitude le premier à charrier ses camarades. Le jeune Poynter les regardait mal à l'aise, terriblement gêné. Tom demanda, curieux:

"**Tu m'expliques comment tu peux avoir une paire de seins ?**"  
"**C'est de ta faute !**" n'expliqua pas clairement Danny.  
"**Hein ? Ma faute ?**" répéta sans comprendre le plus blond de tous, capillairement parlant.  
"**En fait, je... me transforme en fille au contact de l'eau chaude...**" expliqua Dougie.  
"**C'est fuuuun ! Ca veut dire que si tu mets trois heures dans la salle de bain c'est à cause de ça ?**" demanda Harry.  
"**Euuuuh****... ben... oui...**"

Un silence s'installa sur le groupe. Mais pas l'un de ceux où le malaise régnait, il n'était en aucun cas pesant ou gênant. Chacun se trouvait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry se demandait s'il ne pourrait pas lui aussi avoir une paire de seins. Tom lui restait perplexe sur le fait qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu avant. Dougie espérait que ses amis ne le frappe pas et Danny se demandait s'il préfèrerait coucher avec Dougie-fille ou Dougie-garçon. Soudainement Tom dit:

"**Oh merde, on va être en retard pour l'émission télé !**"  
"**Et comment on va faire avec une Dougie-ètte ?**" demanda Harry. "**Ca risque de se voir non ?**" continua-t-il en louchant sur la paire de seins qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Ils se retournèrent d'un seul homme vers Dougie alors que Tom demandait:

"**Comment tu fais pour redevenir un mec d'habitude ?**"  
"**J'utilise de l'eau froide... Danny était censé m'en apporté d'ailleurs !**" répondit Dougie en se retournant vers son plus qu'ami.  
"**Euh... ouais... je l'ai amené ! Je l'ai mise... euuuuuh...**" réfléchit le chanteur.  
"**Devant la porte ?**" répondit Tom, la bouteille d'eau à la main.  
"**Ouais !**" s'exclama Danny.

Le blond ouvrit la bouteille et, comme plutôt avec l'eau chaude, trempa le bassiste qui se retransforma en garçon. Soupirant tous de soulagement, ils furent interrompus par un technicien qui leur hurla qu'ils devaient être à l'antenne dans moins d'une minute. Ils échangèrent un regard, clairement paniqué. Dougie n'avait pas le temps de se sécher. Ils coururent à travers les couloirs, le bassiste mettant de l'eau partout où il passait, pour se retrouver juste à temps sur le plateau de Top Of The Pop. Danny éclata de rire quand il remarqua que les chaussures de son ami faisait chouik-chouik à chacun de ses pas, mais rit beaucoup moins quand il glissa sur l'eau et qu'il manqua de peu de s'étaler par terre. Ils n'avaient qu'à y interpréter une chanson... heureusement.

Durant toute la prestation, Harry parut ailleurs, plonger dans ses pensées pleines de « mais il avait des seins bien imposants, il a fait de la chirurgie esthétique ? » Danny s'amusait comme un petit fou à sautiller, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas glisser une seconde fois. Dougie gouttait, ses cheveux collant à son visage et Tom restait aussi naturel que possible. Une fois celle-ci enregistrée, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle où chaque groupe devait filmer un petit message de confession. Entrant dans la pièce, ils se regardèrent et surent immédiatement ce qu'ils allaient dire:

"**Salut tout l'monde ! C'est McFly !**" commença Tom.  
"**Aujourd'hui nous aimerions confesser pourquoi Dougie était complètement trempé sur le plateau !**" ricana Danny. "**On a eu une bataille dans les loges et Tom a lancé de l'eau froide sur Dougie !**"  
"**C'était pour vous refroidir les ardeurs !**" se défendit Tom en riant alors que Dougie éteignait la caméra juste après.

Ils sortirent en riant joyeusement alors qu'ils rentraient à leur appart pour la fin de la journée. Arrivé chez eux, ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé alors que Tom allait faire du thé pour tout le monde. Les trois autres s'abrutissaient devant une émission merdique. Le cuisinier de la bande donna à chacun sa tasse avant de s'affaler à son tour et de regarder la télé d'un œil morne. Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix s'éleva, timide:

"**Les gars ? A propos de ce qui c'est passé... tout à l'heure...**"  
"**Oui...**" l'encouragea Harry.  
"**Je… je voulais savoir ce que vous en pensiez ?**"  
"**Et bien, je crois qu'on va éviter les batailles d'eau chaude à présent.**" répondit Tom, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ils se turent alors, laissant leur cerveau se lobotomiser devant le trois cent dix-septième épisode de la série des jours et des vies dans lequel Brenda apprenait que John la trompait avec Sophia alors que le mari de cette dernière avait vraisemblablement une aventure avec le prof de sport de Natacha. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient tous profondément.

En se réveillant, Dougie constata que son dos lui faisait mal. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il était ensuqué contre Danny qui lui même ronflait allègrement la tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier dormait semble-t-il profondément, un bras autour des épaules de Tom et l'autre main sur le genou de Danny. Ricanant silencieusement à cette vue, il se dégagea des bras du chanteur en faisant le moins de mouvement brusque pour ne pas le réveiller. Il alla ensuite chercher l'appareil photo et garda un souvenir de ce moment... se promettant de balancer la photo sur un forum de fan qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenté sous un pseudo de groupie : « I 3 Dougie ».

Heureux de son forfait, il reposa l'appareil et alla déjeuner aussi silencieusement que possible. Il commençait à peine ses Choco Boom que Tom arrivait lui aussi pour préparer son petit déj. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui demanda:

"**Alors bien dormi ?**"  
"**Ouais, super bien.**" répondit-il. "**Par contre le réveil nettement moins.**"  
"**Ah ? Pourquoi ?**"  
"**Ma position n'était pas des plus agréables... J'ai le dos en compote !**"  
"**J'ai**** pas à me plaindre personnellement. Mais je pense que Dan' risque de râler longtemps vu la position de sa nuque...**"  
"**Chouette, un Danny qui râle !**" marmonna Dougie ironiquement.

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase qu'Harry entra dans la cuisine avec un air bougon. S'asseyant sur une chaise et commençant à manger sans un mot, Dougie demanda:

"**Hey, ça va Haz ?**"  
"**Nan. Perdu ma bouillote. Froid.**" répondit succinctement le dénommé Haz'.

Les deux blonds éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Un peu trop fort sans doute puisque le dernier membre des McFly arriva, échevelé et ensommeillé. Il s'avachit sur la chaise restante lourdement et posa sa tête contre la table en marmonnant:

"**Vous riez trop fort !**"

Ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler les rires des deux autres. Harry ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il passa une main dans les cheveux du dernier arrivé pour les ébouriffer un peu plus et dit:

"**Pauv****' petit bout !**"

Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement mi-exaspéré mi-appréciateur dudit p'tit bout. Apparemment le principe l'ennuyait mais la main dans ses boucles le rendormait doucement sous les regards narquois des deux ainés et celui un peu plus jaloux de benjamin. Ce dernier se leva un peu brusquement et dit d'une voix dégagé:

"**Bon j'vais me laver moi...**"

Il sortit alors de la cuisine, ratant de peu le regard de connivence que les trois autres musiciens s'échangèrent et qui ne mettrait en confiance personne. Le ricanement qui s'échappa des lèvres de Harry fit se renforcer le sourire de Danny qui ressemblait à un échappé de l'asile. D'un commun accord silencieux, tacite, ils se levèrent dans un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers l'arrivée d'eau. Tom ouvrit le placard et Harry entra rapidement à l'intérieur pour couper l'eau froide. Il avait été désigné d'office puisque l'accès aux robinets se trouvait en hauteur et qu'il était le seul assez grand pour l'atteindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, un hurlement retentissait suivit d'injures fort variées et très relevées. Les trois musiciens éclatèrent de rire, s'installant dans le salon tranquillement comme si de rien n'était.

Un Dougie en serviette arriva devant eux, trempé et énervé. Tom se fit mentalement la remarque que ça risquait de vite devenir une habitude pour eux de le voir trempé. Ils remarquèrent de suite que la serviette en question n'était pas nouée autour de sa taille mais qu'il la tenait juste au dessus de son torse. Un éclair de malice passa dans les yeux des garçons qui surent que leur idée avait fonctionné. Et au vu du visage de Dougie, il se doutait que la coupure soudaine d'eau froide n'était pas dû à un accident ou à un malheureux concours de circonstance.

"**Nan mais vous êtes malades ? J'ai failli me bruler avec vos conneries !**"  
"**Comment ça ?**" demanda candidement Harry.  
"**Vous avez coupé l'eau froide voilà ce qu'il y a !**" s'exclama Dougie.  
"**Mais pas du tout. Pourquoi ferait-on ça ?**" questionna Tom le plus sérieusement du monde.  
"**Peut être parce que vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sadiques ?**" persiffla le jeune bassiste.  
"**Voyons Doug'...**" commença Danny.  
"**Rien du tout, vous êtes nuls. J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant ?**"

Un silence accueilli cette question rhétorique. En l'observant de plus près, il était clair que Dougie changeait réellement au contact de l'eau. Bien sur ils l'avaient remarqué la dernière fois -qui ne remarquerait pas une paire de seins sur son meilleur ami- mais ils ne l'avaient pas détaillé.

Dougie paraissait légèrement plus petit. Ses cheveux semblait avoir prit un peu de longueur également. Outre la poitrine généreuse qui apparaissait, ils distinguaient sous la serviette les hanches étroites du jeune bassiste. Alors qu'il avait toujours été plutôt fin, l'impression de minceur s'accentuait par la poitrine qu'il arborait à présent. Sa serviette s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse, ils eurent l'occasion d'observer les jambes fines et galbées du blond. Elles étaient imberbes et beaucoup plus harmonieuses. En l'observant attentivement, on constatait que sa silhouette s'était rapetissée et aminci, devenant plus féminine encore, donnant une impression de fragilité à Danny qui eu soudain l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Chose qu'il s'abstint de faire vu le regard féroce qu'affichait le plus jeune.

"**Oh allez Doug c'était qu'une blague après tout.**" relativisa Tom.  
"**Ouais et puis, tu es très bien aussi en fille.**" ajouta Harry.  
"**Formidable. Vous avez assez maté bande de pervers. Maintenant vous me remettez l'eau froide ?**" demanda Dougie, plus ennuyé qu'énervé.

Un second silence s'installa. Tous se retournèrent vers Harry. Il était la seule personne capable de ramener l'eau froide dans la maison... Les yeux pétillant de malice, le batteur profita de son avantage pour se venger des mauvaises blagues du cadet.

"**Non, pas envie !**" dit-il en se levant dignement et se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Les autres le regardèrent sortir, Tom avec un air blasé, Danny avec un sourire en coin alors que Dougie semblait indécis entre éclater en larmes ou éclater de colère. Tom soupira puis se décida à suivre le chemin du batteur pour aller dans sa propre chambre. Restant dans le salon, les deux benjamins se regardèrent quelques instants sans parler avant que Dougie ne s'assied lourdement sur le canapé, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

"**J'te trouve très mignon comme ça moi.**" déclara Danny d'un ton badin.

Dougie ne sut que répondre. Il se retourna vers son ami, peu sur de comment prendre le compliment. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa serviette glissa jusqu'à ses hanches laissant une vue plutôt intéressante au jeune Jones qui en profita pour se rincer l'œil discrètement. Et si la discrétion n'était habituellement pas son fort, il avait acquis la technique de mater les filles à leur insu. Et le corps dénudé de son ami ne le laissa pas de marbre très longtemps puisque sa respiration commença à s'accélérer légèrement. Ses joues se colorèrent et il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres si tentantes de son meilleur ami.

Il se souvenait encore du gout de sa langue sur la sienne et ça lui manquait. Lorsque leur bouche se scellèrent à nouveau, ils soupirèrent de concert, sous le bien être. Danny passa une main sur la taille du blond pour le rapprocher alors que celui-ci passait ses mains dans les cheveux bouclés de son vis-à-vis. Le baiser d'abord hésitant se fit rapidement passionné. Les mains du plus jeune s'attaquèrent aux habits gênants alors que Danny caressait chaque parcelle du corps offert devant lui.

Se laissant emporter par la passion, Danny allongea Dougie sur le dos et caressa ses courbes fines. Il se mit à l'embrasser d'abord dans son cou, puis descendit d'une myriade de baiser jusqu'à son nombril qu'il lécha sensuellement, faisant gémir le plus jeune de désir. Il remonta alors, s'attardant sur sa poitrine comme il l'aurait fait pour une fille -puisque techniquement, son corps l'était. Brusquement Dougie se tendit et repoussa violemment le plus âgé loin de lui. Alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il se passait, il croisa les yeux terrifiés et blessés du blond et en fut estomaqué.

D'un bond, Dougie fut sur ses pieds et s'enfuyait, laissant derrière lui sa serviette pour se barricader dans sa chambre. Complètement perdu, Danny resta figé de longues secondes. Il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer. Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, devait-il aller voir le jeune homme et tenter de s'expliquer, voir de s'excuser ? Ou le laisser venir à lui plus tard ? Il sut dès que la pensée effleura son esprit que s'il n'allait pas le voir, Doug' ne viendrait jamais de son propre chef et il y aura entre eux une tension impossible.

Devant la porte de chambre du bassiste, Danny restait planter bien décidé à prendre racine... La peur lui nouait le ventre d'appréhension. Il sursauta quand une voix se fit entendre:

"**Danny ?**"  
"**Harry ? Tu m'as fichu la trouille...**" soupira le jeune apprenti arbre.  
"**Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ? Tu tentes de faire disparaitre la porte ? Tu sais que ça ne marchera pas, hein ?**" dit Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant de cinq ans.  
"**Je sais.**" soupira-t-il.  
"**Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**" demanda alors le batteur concerné.  
"**Dougie et moi on..**." commença le jeune Jones en rougissant vivement.  
"**Je vois, et vous avez conclu ?**" questionna-il les yeux brillant de malice.  
"**Non... Il m'a repoussé brusquement pour s'enfermé dans sa chambre...**"  
"**Oh. Du Dougie quoi...**" répondit Harry amusé.  
"**Comment ça ?**"  
"**Ben, la logique de Dougie n'est pas celle du commun des mortels. Tu le connais, il cogite toujours trop pour ce qu'il ne faut pas et pas assez pour ce qu'il faudrait. Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir.**" lui expliqua Judd.  
"**Ouais mais... après ce qu'on a fait je...**"  
"**Tu l'aimes ?**" le coupa-t-il.  
"**Je...**" hésita le jeune homme au cheveux bouclés.  
"**Tu devrais y réfléchir avant d'aller le voir.**" lui dit Harry avant de s'en aller. "**Oh fait, je vais remettre l'eau froide... pas envie d'avoir de violentes représailles. Fait passer le message.**"

Se retrouvant de nouveau seul dans le couloir, Danny laissa ses pensées dérivées. Avait-il des sentiments pour le jeune Poynter ? Voulait-il vivre avec lui pour le restant de sa vie ? Le voulait-il à ses côtés ? Ressentait-il le besoin de le rendre heureux ? De le faire sourire, rire ? D'effacer ses peines et ses tristesses ? Toutes ses questions s'emmêlaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait jamais été un grand penseur, Rodin l'avait toujours laissé de marbre… enfin de bronze. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour décoincer un problème, une situation complexe.

Un son se fit soudain entendre, étouffé par la porte, venant de la chambre du bassiste. Un son reconnaissable entre tous: des sanglots. Le cœur du chanteur se serra et il se sentit mal. Et soudain il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il ressentait plus que des sentiments platoniques pour le jeune homme blond. Il le voulait heureux, à ses côtés, comme un amant, pour toute la vie. Et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il poussa la porte, sur de lui. Pénétrant dans la pièce vide, il s'avança à pas feutré jusque vers la silhouette recroquevillée sur le lit.

Il s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit sans bruit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui tressaillit. Ils retinrent tout deux leur souffle sans vraiment en être conscient. La tension émanant des deux musiciens se palpait presque du bout des doigts. Chacun conscient que ce qui se passerait maintenant ferait définitivement basculer leur relation.

"**Doug ? Pourquoi… pourquoi es-tu parti ?** " demanda Danny nerveusement.  
"**… **"  
"**Répond moi, explique moi ! Je ne comprends pas, je… enfin… tu ne voulais pas qu'on ...?**" commença le guitariste, anxieux.  
"**Si ! Si bien sur mais je… je…**" le coupa soudainement Dougie.  
"**Tu quoi ? **"  
"**Je ne veux pas être une personne de plus dans ton lit Dan'. J'suis pas une de ces filles que tu peux te faire et jeter juste après… même si… même si j'ai leur corps… Je ne suis pas une pute. Je suis un mec Dan' et un mec qui a des sentiments.**" s'exclama avec aigreur le bassiste.

Un silence lourd s'abattit entre les deux. Dougie s'en voulait d'avoir avoué à demi-mots qu'il voulait une relation durable avec celui qui avait été durant longtemps son meilleur ami. Danny, lui, essayait difficilement de comprendre la phrase qui venait de lui être jeté au visage. Dougie ne voulait pas juste s'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Dougie voulait plus que ça. Dougie l'aimait. Et Dougie était présentement en train d'attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part… Il s'approcha de lui et murmura à son oreille :

"**Je t'aime Dougie Poynter. Et garçon ou fille, je te préfère à n'importe quelle autre personne au monde. **"  
"**… je t'aime aussi Danny. **" souffla le jeune blond dans un soupire de soulagement.  
"**Une douche froide, ça te dis ? **" demanda le jeune Jones avec un air taquin, les yeux brillants de malice et un sourire pervers étalé sur ses lèvres.

Fin.


End file.
